Impossible to Ignore
by eliamarie101
Summary: Natsu has yet again destroyed something of Lucy's and now must pay the price. Lucy refuses to talk to him but Natsu has some plans up his sleeve. Will his plan work? It's just a little one-shot I wrote earlier in the year.


**Hey guys! So this is just a little one-shot I wrote one day. I had posted it on wattpad but like I am doing with "The Incident" I decided to share it with you! Who's ready for the new Fairy Tail episode? I'M NOT! I am going to cry. I just know it. Lucy is my baby and if she dies then a piece of me dies. lol even if it is just future Lucy. Anyways enjoy!**

It was a normal day, well as normal as it could get, for the rowdy Fairy Tail guild when suddenly the doors burst open catching everyone's attention. Everyone watched as Lucy stomped in with a stern face. Natsu was following her close behind whining, "Luce! I told you I was sorry! Please talk to me!" receiving nothing but silence. Lucy was used to his whining, she had been hearing it the whole walk to the guild.

Lucy walked over to the bar and greeted Mira and slouched into a stool, laying her head on her arms. Natsu, instead, walked over to a table where Erza and Gray were sitting. Erza looked over at Natsu and frowned, "What did you do to Lucy?" Natsu slumped in his seat and pouted, "I didn't even do anything," Erza shook her head in disapproval, not buying Natsu's response, "Natsu, we both know Lucy wouldn't ignore someone for no reason. Knowing you, you did something pretty bad considering this is the first time she has literally ignored you,"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"She's right flame head. Lucy probably has a pretty good reason. You probably did something which doesn't surprise me,"

"You wanna go ice block?!" Natsu exclaimed, bumping foreheads with the ice mage. Erza glared daggers at them and they instantly sat back down acting as if nothing was happening. Natsu's gaze shifted over to Lucy as he watched her flail her arms everywhere. He chuckled at her gesture's knowing she was talking about what he did. She looked so cute when she got mad. He suddenly realized that Lucy was bound to tell Erza what happened and quickly went to hide, not wanting to be there when the redhead found out.

Once Lucy was done telling Mira what happened she sat down and ordered a drink, stressed out and exhausted. Erza walked up to the blonde and sat on the stool next to her, ordering a drink before asking Lucy what Natsu had done this time. Lucy sighed and restarted her story, "Well, I was asleep this morning and usually I leave the window open for Natsu but last night it was storming and the rain was making my bed wet so I closed it," Lucy started, "I wake up this morning to find my window melted open and smoke everywhere. I got up and followed the smoke to the kitchen and half of my kitchen was on fire! Now I have to re-do my whole kitchen! Anyways, I knew Natsu had something to do with this so I went to my living room and sure enough Natsu was on the couch asleep! He must have been cooking something and while waiting for it to be finished he fell asleep and caught my kitchen on fire! BAKA!"

Lucy shouted, finishing her story. Erza clicked her tongue in disapproval not surprised at what Natsu had done. she remembered the first time Natsu had tried cooking at Lucy's house and it had ended in a similar way. The only difference was the fire had been really small and Natsu had been there and awake to get rid of it. Erza sat up remembering something and asked, "how come Natsu didn't smell it in his sleep?" Lucy shrugged and said, "the living room is two rooms away and the door was closed so it would have taken longer for the smoke to reach the living room," Erza nodded.

Suddenly, Natsu walked over to the bar and in the process got hit over the head by the one and only Erza, " OW! What was that for?!"

"Ruining Lucy's kitchen you idiot!" Erza screeched causing Natsu to cringe at her loud voice, "Oi! I said I was sorry!"

"Sometimes, sorry doesn't cut it Natsu!"

"A-aye," Erza glared at him before walking away. Natsu rubbed his head and turned towards Lucy. She looked away quickly and stuck her nose in the air and humphed. Natsu sighed, tired of the blonde ignoring him, "this is getting old Luce. This is your last warning, I said I was sorry," silence. Natsu chuckled and stood up, "alright, don't say I didn't warn you," Lucy silently cheered, glad that he was going to give up but squeaked in surprise when she felt warm hands grab her and pick her up.

Everyone silently watched as Natsu picked the blonde up and carried her out of the guild. Natsu threw her over his shoulder and coolly walked out of the guild with Lucy kicking and screaming for someone to help her. Ignoring her screams, Natsu walked to Lucy's house earning stares from most people they walked by. He opened the door to her apartment, grabbed a chair and rope, sat her on the chair, and quickly tied her arms and legs to the chair. He wanted his best friend to forgive him and talk to him again and he would do anything.

Natsu tried calming Lucy but she wouldn't stop yelling so he grabbed tape and put it over her mouth. Lucy glared daggers at him, struggling against the ropes. Natsu chuckled and pulled another chair over to sit down, "I warned you Luce. Just forgive me and I will let you go," Lucy stuck her nose in the air thinking she would rather sit like this then forgive him. It's not like she didn't want to but he had to learn a lesson this time. She couldn't keep replacing things he broke or burnt down. Natsu laughed, knowing how stubborn Lucy was. He got up and walked over to her desk and picked up the novel she had been working on the past couple of months. He walked back over to her noticing the shock and fear on her face when she realized what he brought back.

He sat down and put the papers up to her face so she could see what he had, "I guess I will just read since you won't talk to me," Natsu started reading the book, ignoring Lucy's struggles against her restraints. he knew she couldn't untie those knots, they were way too tight. He stopped reading when he heard Lucy's muffled voice, "are you trying to talk to me?" Natsu smirked at her, "I will take the tape off if you promise not to scream or yell," Lucy thought for a moment before she slowly nodded her head.

Natsu grinned and ripped the tape off causing Lucy to whimper in pain, "sorry, I ripped it off too fast,"

"Natsu! If you don't let me out this instant I will kill you!"

"how?"

"I don't know but eventually you will have to let me go and when I get out you are as good as dead!" Natsu chuckled, "glad to know your talking!"

"Let me out!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"because, you are still mad at me!" Lucy huffed. Natsu smirked and got up deciding to put her novel back. He had already read it anyway. Natsu sat back down and said, "forgive me,"

"no,"

"why not?"

"You burnt my kitchen down,"

"So?"

"It has to be redone! Do you know how much money that is gonna cost?!"

"We will go on more missions,"

"I have a hard enough time just paying rent! I shouldn't have to keep replacing things you break!" Lucy glared at Natsu as he chuckled.

Lucy thought for a minute and suddenly got an idea. Natsu was currently in her cabinet, the one thing not burnt, looking for food. She waited until he came back out and put on her most seductive face, desperate to get out of those uncomfortable ropes, "Natsu-kun," Lucy purred. Natsu looked at her and gulped, the face she was making was causing her to look irresistible to him. He just wanted to run over to her and ravish her lips, "y-yes Lucy?" Lucy smirked, "gotcha" she thought to herself, "would you please untie these uncomfortable ropes Natsu-kun? I wanna do something,"

"w-what d-do you w-want to d-do?" Natsu stuttered.

"It's a surprise," Lucy winked seductively. Natsu felt a blush creep up his cheeks and walked behind to untie Lucy.

He was about to untie her when he realized what she was doing, "two can play this game" Natsu thought and smirked. His hands moved up to her shoulders and barely touching her, slid down her arms causing Lucy to shiver as he said, "but I want to play a little before I let you go,"

"shit," Lucy thought. She knew he caught on to her plan. Natsu walked around and sat in front of her resting his hand on her knee, "see, just two minutes ago you were mad at me, let's be honest Luce, you just did that to get out of these ropes," Natsu whispered in a husky voice as his hand slowly trailed up her thigh stopping where her short-shorts ended. Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, surprised Natsu had it in him to do this. He seemed so childish, she never knew Natsu had this side to him.

Natsu leaned forward and brushed his cheek against hers, whispering in her ear, "but can you really stay mad at me?" he whispered in a husky voice that attracted Lucy to him even more. Lucy was so shocked she couldn't say anything. Natsu leaned back a little and lightly brushed his lips against Lucy's. Lucy could feel the warmth from his lips and leaned forward as he moved back, wanting more. Natsu pulled away knowing what he had just done to the blonde and smirked feeling proud as he noticed her bright red cheeks. Lucy glared at him, flushed and frustrated, "you damn tease," Natsu smirked and clicked his tongue in disapproval, "tsk, I still hear anger in your voice. I'll let you cool down a bit more sweetheart," Natsu said seductively and walked out of the room to watch TV.

Lucy's mind was buzzing and she didn't know what to do quite frankly. Suddenly, Loke appeared before Lucy. His eyes widened in shock seeing his master tied up. Before he could say anything Lucy whispered, "don't talk very loud! I don't have time to explain but I need you to untie my hands but wrap it around them so it looks like they are still tied. I'm not in any kind of danger, Natsu and I are just...playing," Loke looked at Lucy completely shocked, trying to process everything she said. After a minute Loke recomposed himself and said, "okay but after all of this is over you have a LOT to explain," Lucy nodded and Loke walked behind her and did as he was told.

Once he was finished, Lucy told him he could go back and started her plan, "Natsu!" She heard the TV shut off and footsteps walk toward her bedroom, "yeah Luce?"

"I need to go to the bathroom..."

"no you don't,"

"no I really do I promise," Natsu walked up to her and looked down at her. Lucy squirmed in her seat to make it look like she really did. He bent over to look closer to see if she was lying but before he could process anything Lucy dropped the ropes, grabbed his scarf, and smashed her lips against his. Natsu instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss; he licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she gladly obliged, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Natsu finally pulled away both gasping for air, "how did you untie yourself?"

"secret, but could you untie my feet before I fall?" Natsu looked down and noticed her feet were still tied. He bent down and untied her. Once she was untied Lucy said, "remind me to never ignore you again. It takes way too much energy," Natsu chuckled,

"I couldn't let you just ignore me. I love you way too much," Lucy smiled.

"so Luce?"

"yeah?"

"Why'd you kiss me?" Lucy tensed,

"u-uh-"

"I want the truth"

"Why did you kind of kiss me?"

"Hey! You can't just avoid the question!"

"Yes I can!"

"Lucy! Just tell me!"

"Fine! I like you Natsu! No more than like, I love you! There! Are you happy?" Natsu looked at her with wide eyes. He had been waiting for this day for so long he almost didn't believe it, "Luce...I love you too," Lucy looked at him as tears of joy filled her eyes, she jumped on him and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. They pulled away and rested their foreheads on each others, "I love you so much Natsu,"

"I do too Luce. You are mine forever."

**I hope you guys liked it! ^.^ when I was editing it I had to take a minute fangirl lol. NaLu will forever be my number one OTP! **


End file.
